


it’s quiet uptown

by moon932



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James “Rhodey” Rhodes need a hug, Rhodey Needs a Hug, vshskw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: The coffee goes cold in the living room.It was quiet.It’s always quiet.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	it’s quiet uptown

**Author's Note:**

> got the prompt off tumblr

It was quiet.

It was always quiet now. 

The braces hummed as Rhodes moved around the small kitchen in his apartment. He went through the motions, listening to his feet pad across the floor. The kitchen was a standard kitchen, knick knacks strewn across the counter, the sink having some dishes waiting to be put in the dishwasher.

The sound of coffee being poured was heard. Rhodes stood infront of the fridge as he waited for his coffee to brew. He grabbed the milk mechanically, not even realizing he was doing it. Walking back over to the coffee pot he grabbed the sugar while the noise of silverware rung out through the apartment.

The pot clicked off as it was done. 

Rhodes always did love the old coffee pots. He remembers Tony always making dramatics about how it clogs to easily, then cleaning it when it does because he always did love working.

He was always working.

Even if people didn’t know it.

Absently he put the creamer in with his coffee, adding spoons of sugar as well. Going to sit down on the well worn couch, the braces hummed. Rhodes ran a hand over the smooth metal, making note mentally to have them taken for repairs.

He always loved it when he and Tony bantered. 

Rhodes paused mid air.

Oh wait.

Tony wasn’t here anymore. 

Why is his coffee a light brown instead of the dark brown?

That’s right, Tony never did like his coffee black. Rhodes remember his face when he took a sip. The dramatic flair he had when he spat it out in the dorm sink, the look of utter betrayal on his face. 

Who the hell drinks coffee black?

After that he started to add milk, then sugar. 

Rhodes set the coffee down on the coffee table. Staring as steam rose from the cup. 

Standing up the braces hummed. He should call Shuri. The braces will need maintenance, maybe he’ll banter with her.

Maybe not. 

It hurts to share workshop banter with others. Because for as much as Shuri was like Tony, god was she like Tony. A young genius, going to change the world, make her impact, with sarcasm and humor, a brilliant mind people could only hope to understand. It still hurt to trade sarcastic quips in a lab without him.

Rhodes listened to the braces as they whirred.

The coffee goes cold in living room.

It was quiet.

Rhodes thinks he doesn’t like the quiet.

Not when he could’ve had friendly banter or the non-ending rambling of his friend.

It’s always to quiet without him.


End file.
